FFX: Melody's Pilgrimage
by sDan12
Summary: Before Yuna, there was many other summoners who gave their lives to defeat Sin. Melody's pilgrimage, just as difficult as Yuna's but with a sacrifice that could hurt more than death. Death was certain for every summoner, so why was there more than one life being sacrificed?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I realize that i don't update often and that I should. I'm also sorry that I keep putting up new stories instead of finishing old ones. But, when I have an idea, it must be introduced to the fans. Anyway, sorry! I hope you'll enjoy this story FFX fans!**

Prologue

Fifteen.

That's how old I am. Two more years of life. That's how long I have left. I had been preparing to be a summoner since I was a child. Not many would follow this path. I was seven when Sin was defeated and I was going to be seventeen when he came back. "People never

train to be summoner's because they hope that if there are no summoner's, there will be no more Sin" my mother used to tell me.I understood it back than. To protect those I loved, I had to defeat Sin like the other summoners.

So, I told my the priest, Raphiel, that I wanted to become a summoner.

I was taken farther into the temple, and told to pray to the fayth. I had gotten down on my knees and told it everything. Why I wanted to become one, those I wanted protect, and how I wanted to protect people.

There were these lights that started to scatter around me. And a voice had spoken. It was had an ancient tone to it, one that you could tell was full of wisdom. "Child of the fayth, you have been granted your first aeon, Valefor. Valefor will care and watch over you as you grow. You are the first and youngest child to have been granted an aeon. The massing goodness and justice in your heart will guide you on your way. There is much to come."

And with that I had walked out of the temple doors where a few people waited for me. My mother ran up to me.

"Melody, what happened in there?" She had looked concerned. She wasn't angry but a little sad looking. "I'm going to be a summoner Momma. I'm going to protect everyone." My mother smiled, tears welled up in her eyes. She was proud.

"What?!" another child had screamed. Eduardo, my best friend and another boy in the village, had screamed. His mother, Anna, had dragged him out. He didn't quite get out the door before he yelled "You're going to die!"

And that was how I found my fate.

**If you read this chapter, thank you! Please write reviews otherwise I don't have the motivation to keep going :( Don't forget to follow if you would like to read more!**


	2. Chapter 1: Setting Off

Sin had attacked again.

We were about leave our home, Eduardo and I, so that I could become a summoner. I was skeptic at first, about having a guardian, but I learned that it was required.

My childhood friend, Eduardo had insisted he come with me. He was a good sword wielder, so I let him. I knew why he volunteered. He didn't want to loose his best friend. He'll convince me to try to turn back, I know it's coming.

My mother died shortly after I got Valefor. I was told that she had fallen off a cliff at the time. I was now told she had jumped, on I lived with Eduardo and his mother, Anna.

"We got to leave mother" Eduardo to Anna. She was clinging and crying on him.

"If you're going to be worried, worry about Melody. She need's it more than anything" he said to his mother.

I gave him the 'thanks a lot an now i'm going to stab you in your sleep look.' And, at the moment of Edward's words, she started to cling to me. I hugged Anna back while flipping Edward off. He just smirked and walked out the door to wait for me.

After a few minutes, Anna let up. "Remember, if you decided not to, Besaid is always here for you.

"I know" I said. I walked out the door and down to the beach.

Eduardo was standing at the pier and talking to a few of the adults. Adults tended to talk about different things when I wasn't around. So I crept behind a tree and watched them.

"You tale care of that girl, Eduardo." Kara, an older woman in the village said to him.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his cherry red hair. "Of course" he said.

"I know it's going to be hard to have to watch this and lose her, but bear this in mind: make the most of your time with her, when she's gone, you'll regret everything you never said or every feeling you never expressed. Eduardo nodded seriously. What was this about? I mean, I knew it would be hard on him, but was there something that he couldn't tell me?

Before they were able to talk more, they were uninterrupted

Lunara was a girl in our village about fourteen. She was a black mage and a pretty powerful one at that.

"I wanna come with you guys!" she said to him.

Eduardo sighed. Lunara had asked som many times. If we asked her reasoning, she replied "Because I want to." And of course we wanted to take hr with us, but that wasn't a good enough reason to take a child.

"Do you have good reasoning?" Edward asked for the millionth time. I was surprised by Lunara's answer.

"Yes" she said calmly. "Melody's been looking after me my whole life, ever since I was found in a shipwreck. Melody's sacrificing so much. She's always protecting me, but this time, I want to protect her!"

Eduardo contemplated her answer for a moment. He smiled and agreed to take her with us. I smiled too. It was good not to be alone, Eduardo was nice, but a little too overprotective sometimes. I'm glad that wouldn't have to endure my best friend's grumpy demeanor this entire time.

I walked from the woods, shook the leaves out of my blue hair, and readjusted the gold band on my head.

I walked onto the pier to Eduardo and Lunara.

"Are we ready to leave?" I asked them.

"I'm coming with you!" Lunara shouted, jumping at me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Are we?" I said, looking up to Eduardo. He nodded, with tears in his eyes and an unhappy expression. I guess he finally understood I wasn't going to turn back.

Lunara took my hand and we boarded the ship, hand in hand.

The entire village had come to see me off. It was emotional. People were crying and I was trying to smile myself. 'It's to late to back out now' I told myself.

We almost left when Anna ran up the pier and threw something on the deck of the ship. I picked up two little gold ringlets that had landed in the wood. I looked back t Anna.

"They go with the headband from your mother. She wanted you to have all three once you were a summoner!"

I smiled, waved, and shouted "thank you" to Anna.

I put the golden ringlets on my arms and smiled sadly. My mother wasn't here, everyone was crying, and I had sucked my best friend and my little sister into this.

I have been preparing for this for ten years, so why did I feel like there was something missing?


End file.
